


Millennium Mills

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Mycroft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea has never been scared of Mycroft before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millennium Mills

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Anthea used to think her boss was as ice cold as he acted until the day his baby brother got in trouble.

Anthea was scared.   
  
She'd been in many scary situations, working for Mycroft Holmes certainly brought it's fair share, but  _never_  has she been scared. She's standing in Millennium Mills, the abandoned industrial complex in West Silvertown. It's bitterly cold but that's not why she's shaking. She's shaking with terror.   
  
Mycroft, the  _Ice Man_ , has a young man pinned against a wall. The man looks terrified and keeps stammering, pleading with Mycroft to let him go.   
  
All Anthea can do is watch.   
  
An hour ago she'd been discussing a surveillance report with Mycroft when his mobile rang, not an unusual event but she would remember what happened next for the rest of her life. He'd calmly reached for a pen and scribbled down an address, tearing it off and asking for the car to be brought round. She knows it's something to do with with his brother but instead of the hospital she was expecting, he gives the driver an address in Stockwell.   
  
They arrived at a run-down Edwardian terrace clearly being used as a squat. There's broken furniture in the small front yard and most of the windows were bordered up. Without hesitation, Mycroft forced open the door and disappeared inside, before she could follow he returned dragging with him a young man, no more than 25yrs old, wearing a dirty green tshirt and scruffy jeans. The man was screaming at him to let go, but Mycroft simply threw him into the back of the car.   
  
Now they're at Millennium Mills and Anthea doesn't know what to do.   
  
She flinches when Mycroft suddenly grips the man around the throat. He's speaking so quietly she can't hear but the man can, his eyes wide in fear and Anthea catches a whiff of urine. With a snort, Mycroft lets go and the man falls to his knees, choking as he tries to catch his breath. Stepping back, he smooths down his waistcoat, picks up the umbrella he dropped earlier and casually heads out towards the car.   
  
Only then does she remember to breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Millennium Mills - <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium_Mills>


End file.
